The American Mews?
by Ravage16
Summary: Just a story about Kisshu's brother and their trip to see America, finding Sues


**Me: Hi again! Review plz! I really wanna know if this is one I should continue...**

**Mike: Review! I want to keep going! **

**Brandon: Kacy does not own tmm but does own u.s.a sue sue.. enjoy!**

Before the war

"Kisshu, you're going to Tokyo right?" _Stuffs another black/red shirt in my bag before floating to my bed where Kisshu is laying._

"Yeah, I have to learn Japanese within a week but, I can't wait to be at Earth again! Maiku, where are you going again?"

"North America, so call me Mike, it's my English name! You're so lucky to be leaving today; I still have to wait a week! Talk about unfair!" _Pouts and walks over to an iron chest, opens it and pulls out a leather bag with clanking sounds of metal heard inside._

"Mike, what is in the bag?"

"Hmm? Oh! Just some chains... I want to use them to decorate my room on the ship... I like them." _Blushes slightly then continues to dig for more clothes. Looks over to my elder brother soundly sleeping on my bed. _"Kisshu, what will I do with you?

_Softly snores._

Is That a Fox?

"Zack... what is that shot for?" _Stares blankly at the needle and the red gunk swimming inside it. _"Big Brother? I already had the DNA transmission, don't tell me it's for Karen!"

"What's for me?" _Walks in then sees the needle and faints._

"Brandon, it is for her." _Bends down and injects the DNA into her arm._

_Feels a sharp pain shoot through me and sees the surrounding colors blend into a scene of blues, reds, and blacks. Trips on something unknown and whimpers at the unexpected soreness in my ankle._ "Ow! Where am I?"

You're in your conciseness, I'm you now as well.

"Who are you? What are you?" _Looks around franticly only to find a black shape with a chain collar and a skull pedant._ "Hello?"

Look down!

_The fox jumps at me and into my arms_. "What are you doing?" _The fox presses its paws into my chest then the next thing I knew is the bright black and blue lights escaping from my chest as the black fox presses deeper until it was inside me and I felt extremely warm._ "The fox is inside of me. The fox is inside of me and it feels nice."_ The next thing was the skull appearing in front of my hands. I grab it and a bright light shoots out. Next time I open my eyes, I see the skull in my hand and Zack grinning._ "What's so happy?"

"Congratulations, you're a Sue now!"

"What's a Sue?" I hope it's not a lawyer... I suck at the criminal justice stuff... _gets up and look down and almost scream as I look at my wrists._ "Whoa! What is with my hands!" _Stares at the marks covering my wrists._ "I look like a freak! I can't cover this up with make up!"

"Here..." _hand her two long, black gloves. _"Wear them..."

"They do look cool I guess," cool enough to barf in. Those gloves look like they belong in the fifteenth century with all that flower designs and glitter... "Don't you have something more...? I don't know... that belongs in the twentieth century?"_ glances at them again about to barf. _"Do you?"

"Let me check..." _digs in a bag till he pulls out what look to be thin black gloves that go up the arm and cuts off the fingers._ "Here you go."

"OMG! These are a hundred times better!" _Puts them on and notices my once pink and unpainted nails have turned black._ "Um... Why are my nails black, and why do I have marks on my wrist?" _Bites my lower lip out of habit and yelps out in pain. _"And why do I have fang like teeth?"

"How am I supposed to know?" _walks out of the room and goes to the attic to study._

"Why do you always go up there? I swear, it's like you're trying to save the world from aliens up there..." _walks to the kitchen but barely hears him utter under his breath _'If only you knew...` "Karen, Brandon, I have to leave town soon for a month so don't leave the house! Got it?"

"Yeah, we got it!" Brandon and I both yelled then I utter to Brandon under my breath, "Let go to the lake after he leaves, ok?"

"Ok."

"There is enough food here to last you two a year so don't waist it!" he shouted at us.

Mikes first Day in USA a week after Kisshu and his team went to Tokyo

"Jon... I mean John, are we there yet?" _Continues to look into my glowing orb about to fall asleep._

"Mike, we've been here for like an hour! You're addicted to your spy ware..."

"Did you know Kisshu has a girlfriend in Tokyo already, but if I know him, she doesn't like him back yet...?" _Keeps staring into the glowing orb._

"Mike! Wake up and go outside! And leave the spy ware in your room!"

"Ok! Ok! Shesh..." _Teleports to my room and puts the orb under my bed then teleports to Earth at a lake hidden by trees. _Ok... time to find a girl to make Kish mad... but... who? _Ducks under a tree as a boy with hair as white as fresh snow ran into the lake shortly followed by a girl with hair blacker than coal._ They look too different to be brother and sister... so they must be boyfriend and girlfriend. What right does John have to kick me out of the ship! Oh well... _teleports to my room and pulls the ball from underneath my bed. Draws a circle on it and it shows the lake I was just at. I pull my finger from the bottom up in a straight line and the sounds appear to fill the room. _"Okay... let's find out who you are..."

At the lake

"Brandon, what's so great about being a Sew-Sew?" _swims around just to stir up mud._

"Lots of thing... you get to transform... and it's sue-sue... oh, and with your DNA being of higher concentration, you might change more than the others..."

"What do you mean by change more?" (Btw, Mike can hear every sound going on and can see every sight here) _stops moving and stares into his eyes with worry._

"Sis... Karen... Your blood matched perfectly with your fox DNA, so it may take over and turn you into a fox, but as to how and why, we don't know yet..."

_Screams _"What! I'll turn into a animal!" _gets out of the water, the solid black swimming suit clinging to my changing form, not noticing the black, soaked yet bushy tail snaking out, or the black ears laid flat against my soaked hair._ I might turn into a cute fox with an orange body and a white tail tip! I want to be a fox right now! _Walks to the house but faintly hears Brandon shout after her __shouting_'Sis, your tail is out!'_ Then __slips in, runs to the bathroom to get clean._

_I look down and see a black fuzzy tail swishing about and almost scream my head off._

Mike is Kisshu's brother

"So they are brother and sister... not to mention she is a fox, that tail is just too cute. I wonder if it would wind or lay flat, would her ears point up or back when she moans... I just want to see how she acts for now." If she's not feisty then there's no point if she's cute... _teleports in her house, in her room, above her bed. _So this is her room... _sees the half repainted walls that were once lime green being redone a dark blue with black carpet and black ceiling. Sees the black fan with blue glass and black lights. Then sees the day bed with oak wood and black sheets with blue stars stitched on. _She sure does like black and blue... _my eyes drift over to the oak night table and the white skull laying on it. _What's this?_ Lands and picks i__t up just as a girl with hair shiny, black, and wet and her body covered with only a soaked towel slowly walks in. _"Hello, what brings–"

"Get Out of my room Pervert!"_ She __wrenches the skull out of my hands._ "Don't touch my Stuff! How did you get in my room anyways?"_ She __glares at me with my __dark red hair swept to the side of my face, covering my right eye._

"You shouldn't be mean to me, you never know what might happen." _Watches her eyes shift from anger to surprise as her gaze land on my ears._ "Is there something on my ear?"

"You're... you're... an elf?" _breaks down in laughter and almost drops the towel. She falls against the wall still laughing. Her tail and ears pop out again. She tears up a little as she finely calms down._

"Elf?" she must not know yet... might as well play along with it. "So, are you good in Japanese?" _looks up and down her wet figure with her tail and ears out._

"Hai, but I don't know much Japanese." _pouts a little._

"It's ok Gitsune(little fox), so what's your name?" _smirks slightly as she walks over to her dresser, her tail lifting the back of the tail up as she walks away from me._

"Can you please leave so I can get dressed?" _blushes a little, still completely ignorant of her tail and ears being out._

"Why would I want to do that? I mean, I'm already here, if I'm just going to come back, why leave?" _looks her up and down again, her hair plastered to her face and neck. I float up into the air and lean over her, reaching out for her towel._

"What are you doing? I asked you to leave, but now you've done it! You're not an elf either! Elves can't fly! Sue-Sue Karen! Killer–!" _gets cut off because he yanks my pedant out of my and hold it up in the air._

"No, no, my sly little Kitsune-chan. You shouldn't do that, you might get hurt." _puts the pedant into my pocket and smirks at the shocked girl. _"I might turn away for you to get dressed but that's it." _Walks up to a wall and closes eyes so she can change but just as she opens the dresser, I change my mind and drift over to her. _"I change my mind. I want to pick out your clothes." _pushes her to the bed and peeks inside it. It had nothing but dull sweats and solid gray colored underwear. I close it and open a different one, as I look inside, I hear her shout no but inside were lace design bright yet dark colored thongs. I pulled out the one that was black with red lace and so thin you could almost see through them then tossed them to her. She gasped and I shut the shelf. I then opened a slightly higher one and inside was her hot bra's to match her thongs. I found the pair that matched perfectly with the panties I tossed to her earlier but I wasn't finished. I turned a little and walked to the other dresser. I opened one shelf and found exactly what I was looking for. Inside were thin night gowns that ended at the thighs and had shoulder sleeves that trails a little lower then her finger tips. I pulled the red one out and it had black zigzag lines trailing from the collar to the ends, but what I liked most about it was the fact it was black corset in the back till it met at the waist line. I walked over and handed it to her. _"Here, put it on."

"No! I won't dress like a slut for your amusement!" _she stated bluntly. Her arms were crossed over her chest as she tried to give me the death glare. _"Nor will I dress in front of you!"

"Then stay wrapped up in that soaked towel, because I don't want to leave."_ Smirks evilly and sits atop her dresser._

"You can't stay here forever, Brandon will be home soon, and so will Zack!" _she shouted with all her might, but I could see she was hiding something._

"Who's Zack?" _I ask with a fake pout playing on my lips as I gaze into her eyes._

"My older brother!" _she sighs a slightly as if realizing something but keeps a straight face, hopping I didn't notice her sigh. Too bad for her, I did._

"Where is he? You said he'll be home soon, how soon?" _I was having fun teasing her and she realized I saw her stutter a few times. She finely gave up and crawled to the head of her bed, where she quickly hid under the covers._

"Fine! You win bu–."

"What did I win? Will you change now? When's Zack going to get here? Why are you hiding?" _I kept tossing her questions, trying to keep her distracted as I fly over till I'm directly above her. With my legs crossed, I floated down till I was but one inch above the highest point where she hid. I pinch the cover above her head and swiftly yanked it off. She yelped as I did so. I simply laughed and handed the clothes to her. _"Change, but because you hid, I get to watch." _I replied with a grin._

"Can I at least wear something a lit–?"

"Nope." _she glares again and changes as fast as she can, but I still saw her and laughed a little as she grunts and plops to the floor in a 'are you happy now' way._

"There... can you go now!" _glares at me with the longing to kill._

"Yes, bye-bye!" teleports_ to my room and falls flat on my back, laughing like hell._

(Karen)

"Ok... why did he force me to wear this then leave so–, I'm such an idiot! He stole my Pedant! I swear, next time I see him, I'll rip his throat out!"

(Mike)

"Priceless! Hahaha!" _Pulls out the orb and watches Karen scream and shout, ordering me to come back. _"Looks like little Kitsune-chan wants to play some more... I shouldn't keep her waiting. _Tosses the skull on the bed and teleports back to Karen's room right behind her._

"You better come back here you perverted theft! Give me my Pedant back!"

"Sorry, I left it at my place," _I whisper into her ear, swiftly wrapping my arms around her shoulders and arms, pulling her into me. _"I'll give it back if you come with Me." _licks her ear softly, seeing her ears perk up and the hair stand-on-end._

"Are you happy to hear me?" _nips at her fox ears and feel her tail freeze between both of our legs. She starts shaking slightly as she struggles against my grip._

(Karen's thoughts and movements now)

"Let me go you perverted alien!"_ struggles harder to no avail and then realized I had my tail out. I got to thinking and without any warning what so ever, I whacked him square with my tail. It hurt him, but not as much as it was meant to. My tail was just too soft to have any true power. He grabs it and yanks it, I scream with pain and my knees buckle over, he lets go of my tail only to grab my waist and pick me up. _"I said met me go!" _shakes slightly, from the shock of my tail having been yanked._

"Nope, I don't want to." _he shifts my body so he has one arm under my neck and the other holding my knees in the air._ "When I want something, I get it and I want you."

_I would have started pounding on his chest but the sleeves were stuck between our bodies, so I kicked my feet in the air while trying to free my hands. _"I am not something you can own! I'm my own person! Let me go!"

"I said no. If you don't come with me willingly, I will force you."

(Mike again)

'Give in already! I guess I have no choice...' _my golden eyes start to glow as I stare into her eyes and my hypnotic control takes over her. She soon goes limp and I sigh._ "Well, I guess I'm further then Kisshu… she certainly is feisty though." _Hears quick feet running up the stairs and the door bursts open, showing a red-eyed wolf boy._

"What are you doing to Karen?"

"Taken her to my place, why do you want to know?" 'Damn, I can't summon my weapon holding her.'

"Shes my sister! Let her go right now!"

"And why should I? I say I leave with her, and you stay here, like a good doggy." 'Damn brat, getting in my way.'

**Me: Ok, I've been working and editing this, not to mention I forgot it for like a month, so its finaly done!**

**Kisshu: and I was only in the beginning! I thought you Loved Me!**

**Me: I do Kisshu, but this one is about America, its Mike and Karen's story...**

**Mike: damn straight! -does a happy dance-**

**Me: -sarcastic- and your so different from Kisshu...**

**Mike: hey!**

**Ichigo: He is more umm... forceful then Kish...**

**Karen: Yeah think!**

**Me: Cat Fight! Please review!**


End file.
